Lost
by Haruhi1
Summary: A girl named Sakura Midori is living in harsh conditions: avoiding Troids and Things. But her life is about to be turned upside down. After being shot by a Troid, a mysterious teenage boy comes to her rescue. The boy's name is Kyoya Ohtori, and he is accompanied by Tamaki Suoh, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Together, they battle with love
1. Chapter 1

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	19. Chapter 19

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	21. Chapter 21

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	27. Chapter 27

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	28. Chapter 28

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	29. Chapter 29

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	31. Chapter 31

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	32. Chapter 32

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	33. Chapter 33

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	34. Chapter 34

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


	35. Chapter 35

Lost

**Prologue**

** "This is Sector Four, over," Mally Midori's radio crackles. **

** "I read you, Sector Four. What's the situation?" Mally responds.**

** "We have a issue with the Biotoxin Tank; it's leaking," Sector Four informs her.**

** "Alright," Mally says with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."**

** Mally can almost feel the eyes of her troop piercing into her back. **

** Finally, someone breaks the tension and asks, "Who will go?"**

** "I will," Mally replies.**

** Mally knows what fate awaits her if she chooses to go: Her daughter will be an orphan. And she's only twelve years old, so it would cause her a burden.**

** "You could be killed!" a man named John shouts.**

** "Silence!" Mally commands.**

** "You could be killed, boss," Samantha says.**

** Mally feels a tear stream down her cheek, "Better to be one person, than the rest of mankind."**

**Chapter One**

** It's the year 2213. It's been two years since the Biotoxin Tank leaked gas and destroyed most of mankind. It wiped out most of humanity, but I'm one of the survivors.**

** Others survived, but they were turned into Things. Things are crazy humans, insane. They'll eat just about anything... even themselves. Their eyes are completely white. No pupils. No irises. All white.**

** Other survivors that weren't turned into Things have gone under ground, into hiding. They had to. If they hadn't, they would've been killed because Troids would think they were Things. **

** Troids are robots that were built by Incity Folk to destroy Things. **

** So, for two years, ever since my mom died, I've been living in the woods, only going into town to smuggle food and blankets. I have to stay in the woods because Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** I know I've survived for a reason, though. Anyone who survived the Biotoxin instantly evolved into super humans. Their ability usually goes with their personality. **

** I haven't evolved yet. I, for some reason, didn't evolve instantly. But once I find the others, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right. I'm sure of it.**

**Chapter Two**

** I sneak behind one of the Incity Folk's abnormally large flower pots. I'm determined to find where they've relocated the food storage.**

** As I'm rushing toward a bush, I hear monotone voice shout, "Stop, Thing!" **

** I whip around and see five Troids running toward me. I sprint down an alley way, only to find that I'm cornered by the Incity's walls. **

** I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I drop to the ground with a thud. I then feel myself lifted off the ground by a cold, metallic hand that belongs to one of the Troids.**

** "It is wounded," says a Troid.**

** "What does it matter? We are going to kill the Thing anyways," another says.**

** "Not on my watch," a voice interrupts. I feel myself dropped to the ground. I open my eyes just enough to see the Troids running away.**

** I sit here, unable to move. I feel blood slowly running down my arm, and I start to sob lightly.**

** A cold hand brushes my long black hair off of my face. I open my mouth to say something, but I pass out. But not before I get a glimpse of my rescuers face.**

**Chapter Three**

** When I wake, I feel myself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turn on my left side, only to jerk up into a sitting position with a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slowly start to remember the attack from the previous evening.**

** I look around, puzzled. I have no clue where I am. I can just barely hear voices outside the room I've been placed in. I get out of bed and walk over to the door and out the room. The halls are empty. There's no one here.**

** "But where did those voices come from?" I wonder out loud.**

** I walk down the hall until I come upon a small door. I'm just reaching for the handle, when the door unexpectedly swings open, and I jump. **

** A voice says from behind me, "We've been waiting for you."**

** Behind me stands a boy with a mop of black hair, eyes too dark to be black, at least six feet tall, and about fifteen or sixteen.**

** "Please come with me, Sakura," he says.**

** HOW does HE know MY name? He brushes past me to the already open door. I turn and look at him, but don't follow.**

** He stops in the doorway. "I understand if you're confused. I was, too, when they first found me."**

** "Who found you?" I demand.**

** He pauses before answering. "All in good time."**

** "I want answers," I say with my voice noticeably shaky. **

** He turns and faces me. "There's no need to be afraid."**

** "I'm not afraid," I say coldly, "I'm never afraid." **

** Only, it's a lie. I couldn't be more terrified right now. Not only because I haven't the foggiest idea where I am, but because this boy is the first person who has ever frightened me before.**

** His eyes light up slightly, but he says sternly, "Please follow me." **

** I decide that, if I'm going to get any answers at all, I might as well follow him. **

** And believe me, I'm not prepared to see what's behind the small brown door.**

**Chapter Four**

** "By the way, I don't think I-"**

** "Quite caught my name. I'm Kyoya Ohtori," he interrupts. **

** "Hey, there's no need to-"**

** "Be rude by interrupting you. Yes. Well, I can hardly help it if I already know the exact words that are about to come out of your mouth," he interrupts again.**

** "But how do you-"**

** "Know what you're going to say. I've been through this once before. You see, I'm time traveler. Therefore, I can learn everything about a person just by taking a glimpse at their past. That's how I know about you," says Kyoya.**

** We walk in silence for a while, until we get to a black door that Kyoya has to duck to get through.**

** "Kyoya, I thought you'd never arrive," a voice says.**

** A tall, blond boy stands with two red haired twins, a tall black headed boy, and a short blonde boy. **

** "We must introduce ourselves," the twins say.**

** One says, "I'm Hikaru."**

** The other says, "I'm Kaoru."**

** They both say together, "We're the Hitachiin brothers."**

** "And I'm Hunny!" says the short blonde, "And that's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!"**

** "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Glad to meet you," says the tall blonde. **

** Hunny comes up to me and says, "Saku-chan? Do you like cake?"**

** I'm about to answer, but the fact that he called me _Saku-chan _catches my attention.**

** I must look confused, because Kyoya says, "Hunny-senpai is seventeen years old. I know he seems young, but he's only short because he's a martial-arts master."**

** Tamaki then comes up to me and asks, "So what's your Special?"**

** "My what?" I ask.**

** He laughs and says, "Your special ability. You know, because of the Biotoxin?"**

** "Yeah. We were wondering that, too," Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync. Then they run up to me faster than I thought humanly possible, and they both have a smirk on their faces. They say, "That is... if you even have one."**

** I can tell a worried look crosses my face. I just stay silent. Everyone looks at me, curiously. Then my face turns red, and I look down.**

** The twins both burst out laughing. I'm about to yell, but I suddenly feel a burst of air that goes through my entire body and spreads through the rest of the room. It makes me feel calmer. I actually feel dizzy, and can barely remember why I was mad.**

** Then I feel Mori come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, but he doesn't say anything.**

** "Takashi?" says Hunny, "I think you might have over- done it a little."**

** "Overdone what?" I ask. **

** "Takashi's Special is to make people feel different emotions," Hunny explains.**

** "Yeah! And I can regenerate myself when I get hurt! So I can never die!" Tamaki exclaims.**

** "Which is one of the downsides to his Special," Kaoru says.**

** "Hey!" Tamaki yells as I try not to laugh. **

** Honestly, I felt like a misfit before. I always had to run and hide. But here, even though I don't have a Special, I feel like I'm almost starting to fit in.**

**Chapter Five **

** There sure are a lot of rules at the Reservation. The list just goes on and on. We have our own little town down here. And by down here, I mean we're in Japan.**

** I've only been here a week, and I'm already in a love issue. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are absolutely obsessed with me. They won't go away. Hunny's okay. He doesn't fawn over me 24/7, but it's pretty obvious that he wants attention.**

** I, on the other hand, am pretty happy that I'm a wallflower. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be able to avoid running into Kyoya. He's cool, awesome, and smart. But have I worked up the courage to talk to him? Uh, let me think: NO!**

** Mori is a completely different story. He's strong, but he doesn't say anything. On occasion, he'll say about four or five words. But that just about it.**

** I think one of the reasons I like Kyoya is because he's the only person I've ever felt threatened by. Meaning, he's the only person I have ever felt nervous to be around.**

** "Hey, Sakura," a voice says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the lunch table and see Kyoya standing over me, writing in his little black book. Nobody knows what he writes down in there.**

** "Hi," I say a little too quickly.**

** He looks up at me from whatever he's writing with an amused yet understanding look. "You know, I would really like to know what thoughts go through your head every time you act this way around me, Sakura. Did you know that?"**

** "A-act what way?" I ask, with my voice shifting up an octave higher.**

** He smiles and says, "That way. You're usually so quiet around everyone else, but when I come around, you sorta... freak out."**

** I feel myself blushing. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, so I cover my face with my hands and run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. But I do. Away.**

**Chapter Six**

** "Sakura, open the door! Sakura, please open the door!" Tamaki yells.**

** "No! Go away!" I yell back.**

** "Tamaki, you go. I'll talk to her," I hear Mori say. I hear Tamaki's footfalls getting quieter.**

** Then I hear Mori's voice say, "Sakura, can I come in?"**

** "You're alone, right?" I ask stupidly.**

** I hear Mori sigh and say, "Yes."**

** "Fine. You can come in," I say.**

** The door opens, and Mori walks into the closet. I open my mouth to say something, only to burst into tears. I fear that Mori's going to leave; that he thinks I'm crazy. But instead, he comes over and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me, letting me cry into his jacket.**

** "Do you know that Hunny-senpai has telepathy?" I ask without warning. **

** "Yeah," Mori say.**

** I sigh and say, "I actually just found out a few minutes ago when he was trying to find out where I ran off to."**

** "Telepathy is Mitsukuni's Special," he explains.**

** I start to doze off. Crying is so exhausting. And I slowly slip out of consciousness.**

**Chapter Seven**

** Sakura! Wake up! Tamaki says breakfast is ready!" I hear Hikaru and Kaoru say. Why do we have to wake up so early? It's not like we have anything better to do.**

** "I can't. I'm busy," I say, still only half awake.**

** "Busy with what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "Sleeping?" asks Kaoru. **

** "Yes," I say.**

** "Do you WANT us to go get Tamaki so the HE can wake you up?" the two of them threaten.**

** "No. but it's five in the morning. We have to go to sleep at eleven at night. I'm eventually going to die from lack of sleep. Do you want me to die from lack of sleep?" I ask.**

** "No. But you won't DIE. It takes a lot more than that to kill a girl," Kaoru says.**

** "Even a girl with absolutely nothing special about her at all," Hikaru snickers.**

** I glare at him. "Why do you have to be here, Hikaru? It's not like you're helping."**

** "But don't you like having me around for company?" he asks.**

** "No. and I'd be surprised if I'm not the only one who feels that way," I sass back.**

** I think I see Kaoru trying to suppress a smile. **

** "But without me, you wouldn't be pushing yourself to find your Special," says Hikaru. **

** "I'm NOT pushing myself," I say, angrily.**

** "But if I wasn't here, I couldn't give you that idea," Hikaru says.**

** "I already had that idea long before I met you!" I shout.**

** "OH! Fine! We'll just let you go back to sleep!" Hikaru shouts back.**

** "Thank the Lord," I say. And I flop back onto my pillow and sleep.**

**Chapter Eight**

** "So what's the game plan?" Kaoru asks the next morning.**

** "Well, we could order the c.p., but then it would cost 5% more than s.p." Kyoya says.**

** "What's that stand for?" I ask.**

** "Cheese pizza and sausage pizza," Hikaru tells me.**

** "Cheese! Definitely cheese!" I say.**

** "What about dessert?" Tamaki asks.**

** "Do we really need it?" Kyoya asks.**

** "I want dessert, too," I complain.**

** "See?! Daddy's little girl agrees with me!" Tamaki exclaims. **

** "Who are you calling 'Daddy'" I ask.**

** "You're so cute when you're confused!" Tamaki says.**

** "Has anyone seen Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai?" I ask.**

** "Nope," everyone replies in sync.**

** "Can I have a weapon?" I ask randomly.**

** "Why?" asks Tamaki.**

** "Well, you guys have weapons. So why can't I?"**

** "You're too young," Hikaru says, "Besides, you can't have one until you have a Special."**

** "Why don't I just take your Special, and shove it up your-" I start.**

** "Sakura," Tamaki warns.**

** "'Butt'! That's what I was gonna say," I say.**

** "Sure you wer-" Hikaru starts. Only to be cut off by many Troids coming crashing through the window.**

**Chapter Nine**

** "Run!" I hear Tamaki yell. I try, but it's too late. I've been shot. This time through my lower right leg.**

** I feel a hot sensation spreading up my leg. Like hands of fire, determined to make my leg catch flame.**

** I feel myself lifted off the ground. **

** "Just like last time, eh, Sakura?" Kyoya's voice asks. He's running toward the hospital wing.**

** "You saved me last?" I ask in astonishment.**

** "You sound surprised," Kyoya says back.**

** "What happened?" I hear a nurse ask.**

** "Troid ambush. Multiple knife wounds. Plus a 226 shot in the right calf," Kyoya tells her.**

** "What about the others?!" I ask.**

** "They're still fighting off the Troids," Kyoya tells me.**

** I feel an IV piercing into my skin, causing me to wince in pain.**

** "I am sorry, Miss Midori. But in a few minutes, you'll be sedated, and we can start getting that bullet out of you," the doctor says.**

** "There's no need to be afraid," Kyoya says.**

** "I'm not afraid," I say, "I'm never afraid."**

**Chapter Ten**

** Through the entire operation, I'm subunconscious. I know I'm asleep. I know I'm being operated. I can hear what everybody's saying. And I know that at some point during the operation, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru show up. **

** I also know that I opened my eyes many times, and caused everyone to start panicking. But eventually, they got used to it.**

** But when my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. Mostly because anything anyone could ever see was the white of my eyes. Ever since I was a baby, I've had this nasty habit of opening my eyes in my sleep. But the thing is, my eyes always roll into the back of my head, so only the whites show. That's why the Troids think I'm a Thing.**

** "How long has she been out?" Kyoya's voice asks. **

** "Well," says a nurse, "She's been asleep for a long time in general, but she's only over-slept for an hour."**

** I feel someone sit down on my bed. **

** "Is she gonna be okay?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** I try to listen to the nurses reply, but I'm too exhausted. I can tell that extra dose of pain medicine is staring to work.**

**Chapter Eleven**

** "What's wrong with Renge?" I ask Kyoya. Renge is a small sixteen year old with brown hair and chocolate eyes.**

** "I rejected her. She confessed her undenying love for me, and I turned her down," Kyoya says nonchalantly. **

** This makes my heart drop to my stomach. What if he turns me down as well?**

** I feel the heat from Kyoya's body radiating off him like a furnace, causing me to shiver. Kyoya throws a blanket over my shoulders, and pulls me close to him.**

** "Who wants cocoa?!" the twins shout as they burst into the room.**

** When they see me and Kyoya, their jaws drop open. **

** Without saying anything, me and Kyoya pull back away from each other. My face turns red, and I bet Kyoya's is too.**

** "You guys want cocoa?" Hikaru asks in amazement. I look past him and see Kaoru looking somewhat disappointed.**

** "Sure," Kyoya says casually. "Do you want some, Sakura?"**

** I nod my head.**

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Come on! Tell us!" Hikaru and Kaoru ask.**

** "No! I'm not telling anyone!" I shout. The twins have been bugging me ever since they found out that tomorrow is a special day for me.**

** "We can play a guessing game!" Hikaru says.**

** "We should have a prize for the winner!" Kaoru suggests.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. I have a bad feeling where this is going.**

** "The winner will get to kiss you!" Hikaru says.**

** Kyoya, who is sitting alone at a desk, smiles and**

**says, "It's your birthday tomorrow." And he's not asking.**

** "That's right," Hunny says. Oh no. Hunny can read minds. Kyoya can see the future. Oh no oh no.**

** I hear the twins snickering. Then they're suddenly doubled over in pain.**

** "Saku-chan! Stop!" Hunny shouts.**

** "Stop what?!" I ask.**

** "You're hurting them! Stop!" Hunny shouts again.**

** "I don't know what to stop!" I yell back. I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Mori, and the twins stop screaming.**

** "WHAT the hell was that?!" I ask. **

** "Don't play dumb, Sakura!" Hikaru yells.**

** "Guys, she doesn't know," Hunny says. Everybody stares at me. **

** "What?" I ask finally.**

** Everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny back away.**

** "What?!" I sob.**

** The twins and Tamaki run out of the room. **

** I turn to the others, "What?!"**

** I run out of the room.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "Sakura," someone says from behind me. **

** I don't even turn around. I just say in a hateful tone, "Go away. Go away before I hurt you, too."**

** The person doesn't go away. "You're sitting in thirteen degree weather, next to a lake, in nothing but a black mid-drift tee and black shorts." The person puts a blanket over me, and I know it's Kyoya.**

** I turn around and rush into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.**

** "You got your Special," he replies.**

** "My Special is to hurt people?" I ask.**

** Kyoya sighs. I think that means yes.**

** "We should go ice-skating some time," Kyoya suddenly says.**

** "You're so lucky," I say.**

** "How so?" he asks.**

** "You have parents, you can ice-skate... want me to continue?" I ask.**

** "You can't skate?" he asks doubtfully. I shake my head. **

** Without saying anything, Kyoya goes in to a small shed located just at the base of the lake, and comes back with two pairs of ice skates.**

** "Is it safe?" I ask.**

** "With me it is," Kyoya says through a smile.**

** He tries to teach me to skate. He really does. But no matter what I do, I always end up on my butt on the ice.**

** "I'm trying, okay?" I say as I get up and brush myself off.**

** "Maybe we should take a break," he suggests.**

** "Yeah. This really just isn't my thing," I say as he guides me back to the shore.**

** I spot Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the path towards us. When Kaoru spots me, he rushes forward and says, "Hey, Sakura!"**

** "Hey," I reply.**

** "So, Sakura... birthday?" Hikaru asks.**

** "How old?" Kyoya asks.**

** "Sixteen," I say.**

** "You'll be old enough to go to school then," says Kaoru. **

** "We're gonna throw the best party ever!" Kaoru and Hikaru say in sync.**

** And then they skip off like the two idiots they are.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Senpai, where are we going?" I ask Tamaki as he leads me down a hallway. **

** "Here," Tamaki says.**

** He opens the door to a room, and I hear, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"  
>"Do you love it?" asks Hikaru. <strong>

** I look around at the pink balloons and streamers. "Love it? No. Like it? No? Want to burn everything to the ground? Ding ding ding ding!" I say.**

** "Oh..." Hikaru says, "Well, you'll love your presents!"**

** "This one's from us!" Kaoru says as he shoves a box at me.**

** I open it, and inside is a can of pepper spray. **

** "For when Tamaki bothers you," Hikaru says.**

** "Oh. Uh, thanks," I mutter.**

** "Here's mine," Tamaki says.**

** When I open his box, I see a diamond necklace. I ask in astonishment, "Are these real?!"**

** "Uh-huh!" Tamaki says.**

** "Wow..." I say under my breath.**

** "Open ours next, Saku-chan!" Hunny says. Inside their box is a book on how to ice-skate. I laugh.**

** "My gift isn't something that could be wrapped," Kyoya says. I'm about to reply, but Kyoya kisses me.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

** "Sakura has a boyfriend!" Kaoru taunts.**

** "Shut up. I do not," I blush.**

** "Careful Kao-chan. You could get hurt," Hunny says.**

** "Tomorrow you can finally start school," Tamaki says dreamily.**

** "Here's your schedule," Hunny says as he tosses me a folded piece of paper.**

** It reads:**

**Hour: Subject: Teacher Level Room**

**6:30 Breakfast - - 197**

**7:00 Intelligence Kyoya Bronze 238**

**8:00 Swimming Mori Silver 942**

**9:00 Martial Arts Hunny Bronze 942**

**10:00 Study Hall Kyoya - 4297**

**11:00 Track Hikaru & Kaoru Bronze 942**

**12:00 Lunch - - 197**

**3:00 Medical Class Tamaki Bronze 141**

** "You'll start tomorrow," Tamaki says as he hugs me.**

** Kaoru points to the small box. I open it and spray Tamaki with pepper spray, causing everyone but Tamaki to laugh.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

** I quickly get dressed and eat some granola, then rush down the hall to class with Kyoya. **

** I walk through the door with thirty-seven seconds to spare. Class starts, and everyone takes their seats. Wow. A boy that's two years older than me is my teacher.**

** "Class, I would like for you all to meet our newest arrival. Sakura?" says Kyoya. He stands me up in front of the class, and I hide behind my hair.**

** A girl raises her hand and says, "Why does she have to be emo? Can't you make a rule saying we can't wear all black?"**

** This comment causes the class to laugh. I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I probably look like a clown. Wearing black ankle boots, a black tee, black shorts, and a skull hat. **

** Kyoya thankfully sits me at the back of class where I can try not to fall asleep in peace.**

** A boy raises his hand and asks, "What kind of a name is 'Sakura Midori'?"**

** The whole class snickers. I clench my fists together.**

** Kyoya asks, "Class, who can tell me when Columbus discovered America, and what he did wrong?"**

** "Witch Lady can tell you, Mr. Ohtori," a girl named Margret says.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya says. "Let's see. Sakura, can you tell me?"**

** "He sailed to America in 1492. He called the Americans 'Indians' because he thought he landed in India," I say indifferently.**

** "Show off!" I hear a boy yell.**

** "That's correct, Sakura," Kyoya says as I close my eyes.**

** For the rest of class, I'm more focused on not killing someone than I am on finding the volume if a rectangular prism.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "It was horrible! All of them deserve to be buried alive!" I yell at Mori. It's his fault for asking me how class with Kyoya went.**

** "Can you tell me during lunch?" Mori asks.**

** I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."**

** Mori tosses me my swimwear and I go to get changed.**

** "Now, Sakura, I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Mori says as he guides me toward the pool. "Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Alicya, Cho, Jamiar, and Banioca." Then he jumps into the pool.**

** I stand at the edge of the pool, not knowing why I agreed to this. I should just leave right now.**

** "Sakura, the only way this is gonna work is if you get in the pool," Mori tells me.**

** I look at him doubtfully. I take his hand, and get gently into the water.**

** "Don't be nervous," Cho says.**

** "I'm not nervous," I reply.**

** "Dude, you're shaking," Banioca says.**

** "That's it! I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I... I can't do this," I say as I get out of the pool.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Uh, Hunny-senpai? Is this a boy's martial arts class?" I ask.**

** "Yep. They don't have a separate one for girls yet," Hunny says. "Everybody! Line up!"**

** All the boys line up, and Hunny pulls me in front of them. **

** Everyone, this is Sakura. She will be joining our martial arts class," Hunny says.**

** All the boys here are at least eighteen years old.**

** "Are you sure a GIRL should be here?" asks one of the boys. I recognize him from Kyoya's class.**

** I give him the Stare (the name of my Special), and he doubles over in pain. When I stop, he rushes toward me.**

** Next thing I know, I'm on my back. The boy comes rushing at me again, so I throw my arms up to protect my face. Expecting a blow, I'm surprised to just hear a thud. When I look up, I see the boy pinned against the wall by Kyoya.**

** "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will skin you alive!" he shouts at the boy. **

** I try to get up, but my ribs tighten in pain.**

** Kyoya runs over to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asks urgently.**

** "I'll be fine," I say.**

** Even though the pain is unbearable, I get up anyways and try not to show that it hurts.**

** But I can't do it. Then I'm crumpled over on the ground, supported by Kyoya. Then I black out.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

** When I wake up again, I'm in my room. I glace at my clock. Two-thirty in the morning. Since there's no chance I'm going to fall back asleep, I decide to go look around.**

** Without thinking, I end up in my swimwear with my sweatshirt on over it.**

** After the guard lets me into the gym where the pool is located, I walk straight to the edge and crouch down next to it.**

** I look at my reflection in the water, and see a tear stream down my cheek. I wonder if I can give myself the Stare?**

** "Thinkin' about jumpin' in?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I'm so startled that I fall forward and almost hit the water. But someone catches me and I cling on tight.**

** "Are you alright?" Kaoru's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I reply. Then I burst into tears. Kaoru wraps his arms around me, and I ask, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"**

** "What are YOU doing here?" he counters with a smile.**

** "I don't know," I say with no hesitation.**

** He gets in the water, "Comin' in?"**

** I feel like I should trust Kaoru, but I don't want to.**

** "Hey," he says, "It's just water. And I'll be right by your side the entire time."**

** I take his hand, and he helps me into the water.**

** "Kaoru?" I ask nervously.**

** "Sakura. It's alright. I'm right here," he says.**

** "Yes, because that's SO reassuring," I say sarcastically.**

** "Then why did you trust me?" he asks.**

** I lean up against his warm body and say, "Because this is worth trust."**

** He takes my arm and guides me along side him. I can literally feel myself shaking.**

** "Why are you so afraid of the water?" Kaoru asks.**

** "As a child I was taught that water was dangerous, and that I needed to avoid it. The people I lived with rejected the very thought of water. Eventually, they both drowned in a river," I tell him.**

** Kaoru makes me face him, tilts my chin up, and kisses my lips.**

** When he pulls back, he sighs and says, "You should get to sleep."**

**Chapter Twenty**

** "Now, Saku-chan, if you want to do good in this class, you'll need extra practice," Hunny says**

** "How much extra?" I ask.**

** "Well, every Monday and Friday, you'll come down here with me and practice at ten till one," he tells me.**

** "Of course," I say.**

** "Now, today I'm going to put you through a few drills just to assess your strengths," Hunny tells me as he sits down on the mat in front of mine.**

** "I really am trying Hunny-senpai. I'm sorry," I say after several exercises. All of them were a fail. And the worst part is, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru showed up during the middle of it.**

** "It's alright Saku-chan," Hunny says, "We'll practice more on Friday."**

** On my way down the hall, I sense a presence behind me. "Hikaru, what do you want?"**

** "How'd you know I was behind you?" he asks as he comes up behind me and looks at me.**

** "Intuition," I reply.**

** "You know, you really sucked out there," Hikaru says.**

** "Hey, if you ever master hygiene, start working on sensitivity," I say to him.**

** "I'm just telling you the truth," Hikaru says as he tilts my chin up. He says, "You know, there's a birthday present I've been wanting to give you. I just never got the chance."**

** I look up into his brown eyes, and do the worst thing imaginable: I kiss him.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** I hear a note flop on my desk in Kyoya's class. It's from a girl named Cho. It reads:**

** Sakura-**

** I've noticed you only have Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as your friends. I would really like to be on that list. My friends won't want to be my friend any more if I hang with you. But I don't care what they think. Please accept my offer. If you do, meet me at the back table during lunch. Bring your friends! ^.^'' **

** P.S. TTYL in study hall?**

** -Cho**

** Wow. I almost feel like crying. Cho would go through the trouble of not having her coolness and popularity, just to hang out with me.**

** I look over at Cho, who has a thumbs up. I think this is a girl I'm going to like hanging out with.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "At least you're in the water," Banioca says.**

** "Ahem," Mori says, "Now, for this lesson, we will practice rescuing a drowning victim. I'll be with Alicya. Jamiar be with Cho. Banioca, be with Sakura."**

** "Have you ever done this before?" Banioca asks me. I shake my head and he says, "Okay. So, you're going to swim out. I'm going to throw the life-ring to you, and if I miss, I have to swim out and rescue you myself."**

** "Yeah. Sure, okay," I say.**

** I swim out about thirty yards, and Banioca misses the toss with the life-ring. He dives in and swims toward me.**

** He suddenly pops up beside me, causing me to gasp.**

** "Scare ya?" Banioca asks.**

** "No!" I say, flustered.**

** He grabs my waist and swims back to shore.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Now, in order to focus on your concentration, you need to be calm, subtle, and-"**

** "Excuse me?" a girl's voice interrupts Kyoya, "Hi. Can I steal Sakura for a little bit?" Cho, of course.**

** "Well... I suppose," Kyoya sighs.**

** I get up and follow Cho. "You know, this is so exciting. I used to be an emo! I've never ditched friends that don't even qualify as friends before! But anyways, I'm just really excited! Can you tell? I bet you can!"**

** She starts to say more, but I clamp my hand over her mouth and say, "You know, for someone who used to be emo, you're awfully, AWFULLY perky."**

** "Sorry!" she says in a singsong voice, "It just comes naturally!"**

** "If it comes naturally, then you shouldn't try to change it. It's who you are. And you should be happy about it," I say as I walk off.**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

** "Welcome, class, welcome!" the twins say as they run in front of us. **

** "To start today-" Hikaru says.**

** "We're gonna stretch-" says Kaoru. **

** "Then run-"**

** "Twenty laps-"**

** "Around the track."**

** Twenty laps? That's five miles. I can't even run one!  
>I run out of there the first chance I get, and run to the janitors closet.<strong>

** I don't care if I get into trouble for skipping class. It's better than running five miles.**

** I hear footsteps coming my way, so I duck behind a trash can.**

** The door opens, and a familiar voice says, "Sakura? Are you in here?"**

** I come out, and see Banioca standing in the doorway.**

** "What're you doing here?" I ask.**

** "I was told to come look for you. The Hitachiin twins told me," Banioca says.**

** "Oops." **

** He takes my wrist, and it takes him the rest of track practice to get me down to the track.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

** "So, Sakura, where were you at track today?" Kaoru asks at dinner.**

** "I was... napping! Yes! I was napping!" I say.**

** Kaoru walks over to me, and puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head back. "Sakura, where were you?"**

** I yank away and say, "I just told you: I was napping."**

** Kaoru pulls me away form the dinner table, and into another tight, cramped room.**

** With him being almost six feet tall, and me being five foot two, this room seems like a place teenage strippers go for scandalous sex.**

** "What do you want?" I ask.**

** "I want you to know that I love you," he says.**

** "And?" I ask, "You didn't drag me into a tight room for that."**

** He opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late: I'm awake.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I've been asleep. I guess I have been ever since I decided to leave, right after Banioca screamed at me. I feel goose bumps on my skin, and I start shivering. The clouds block out any possibility of light from the moon.**

** I can hear someone calling my name. I start to hide, then I realize it's Kyoya calling my name.**

** I stand up and say with chattering teeth, "I'm over here."**

** "Sakura!" He runs over to me and wraps his arms around me, and I'm suddenly no longer cold.**

** "Geez, Senpai. You're like a living furnace," I say.**

** He laughs, "Sakura, why did you run off like that? You had us all so worried."**

** "Well, I was just so mad at Banioca, and I was trying so hard not to hurt anyone, and... I guess I just needed some time alone," I admit.**

** "You should have just talked to someone who would understand what you're going through," he says, "We should head back."**

** He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk along beside him.**

** "Are you someone who would understand what I'm going through? I ask as I lean my head up against his shoulder.**

** He stares straight ahead, so I go in without him.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

** "Somebody's pissed," Tamaki says.**

** "Shut up," I say as I sit down on the leather couch in the teacher's lounge.**

** Kyoya sits down next to me, and Tamaki sits down on the other side.**

** I stand up and shout, "Will you people please stop sandwiching me?!"**

** "But Sakura-!" the twins and Tamaki start to protest.**

** "I'll be back... probably," I say.**

** I leave the room. After walking down a few hallways, I turn to see if I'm being followed. Then I go into the janitors closet and climb up the latter to the roof.**

** I sit in my lawn chair, and throw a pine cone at a motorcycle. It almost falls over, so I throw another one and the motorcycle topples over and breaks a mirror.**

** Then I hear someone screaming. Banioca. I've just crushed his motorcycle.**

** "What did ya do this time?" a voice asks from behind.**

** I turn around, expecting to see Kyoya, but there's no one there. Then I see a hand grab hold of the edge of the roof, and Kyoya pulls himself up.**

** "Why didn't you just use the latter?" I ask.**

** "You locked the door to the closet," he reminds me.**

** I sweep my hair off my face, and ask Kyoya, "Do you wanna turn?"**

** "Yes," he admits. I smile and hand him a pine cone. He throws it at Banioca's head, then pulls me down behind the brick divider.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I ask a little too loudly,<strong>

** "Hey! Who threw that?" Banioca shouts. A few of his friends come out and shout about what all the shouting is about.**

** "Somebody's tryin' to be funny by wreckin' my motorcycle and throwin' pine cones at my head!" Banioca babbles idiotically. **

** "We should leave," Kyoya says.**

** I wave him off. I'm not done watching yet.**

** "I think I saw something move on the roof!" one of Banioca's friends shouts.**

** "Midori!" Banioca shouts, "She must be up there with that good-for-nothing Ohtori!"**

** "Time to go," I say as I shove Kyoya down into the closet.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Midori!" Banioca yells at me at the pool the next morning.**

** "Yes?" I ask calmly.**

** "You little twerp! You wrecked my bike!" he shouts.**

** I laugh. "Yeah, so?"**

** I unexpectedly feel his hand on my throat, choking me.**

** He shouts, "You think this is FUNNY?! FUNNY?!"**

** He drops me to the ground, choking. I stand up, and Banioca shoves me into the pool. In the deep end. The end where it's thirty feet deep.**

** And everything should have been fine, except for one problem: I can't swim.**

** I sink deeper and deeper, sucking in water as I go. **

** Then someone's arms are around me, pulling me up to the surface.**

** I feel a blast of oxygen enter my lungs, and I grapple for the side of the pool.**

** "Are you alright?" Kyoya's voice asks.**

** "In theory," I cough.**

** Kyoya pulls me up to the side of the pool and says, "So I guess you are afraid sometimes, aren't you?"**

** I redden and say, "Shut up."**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

** "What's bothering you Saku-chan?" Hunny asks.**

** "Nothing," I reply indifferently.**

** "Did somebody say that something's bothering Sakura?" the twins ask as they come into the room.**

** I blink three times, "No..."**

** "Hey, Mori-senpai, re you coming to the sleep over at Tamaki's tonight?" Hikaru asks Mori.**

** "Mitsukuni, are you going?" Mori asks Hunny.**

** "I will if Saku-chan comes!" Hunny says.**

** "I'll go if Cho goes," I say.**

** Cho pops out of nowhere, "I'll go if... Kyoya-senpai comes?"**

** "I'll go if Renge isn't there," says Kyoya.**

** "Great!" Hikaru says.**

** "Then you're all coming!" says Kaoru.**

** I blink, "What just happened?" **

** "We're all going to the sleepover at Tama-chan's house!" Hunny says. He pulls me along with him.**

**Chapter Thirty**

** "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting more than the twins," Tamaki says when we show up.**

** "It's THEIR fault we all showed up," I say indifferently.**

** I go inside, expecting to see something like my living room; a drab, worn out couch with a small TV. But instead, I see red velvet and leather couches, a ninety inch flat screen, and a maid that's quietly cleaning up some spilled coffee.**

** "What-? How-?" I stutter.**

** Kaoru smirks and says, "Not used to it? Didn't you know that you were friends with the most riches people on the planet?"**

** "You little-!" I throw a pillow at him. **

** He and Hikaru both sandwich me when I sit on the couch.**

** "Hey, guys! Cho just threw up! She needs to go home!" I hear Tamaki yell from the other room.**

** "You take her! We're busy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shout.**

** Kyoya walks in, "You guys really don't want to go in there." he puts his arm around me.**

** "So, are you guys a thing now?" Hikaru asks. Behind him, Kaoru sits with a disappointed look on his face, as if he doesn't like me and Kyoya together.**

** My face reddens, and I throw marshmallows at both of them. **

** Tamaki runs in yelling, "Pillow fight!"**

** In almost an instant, I can't walk two feet without getting hit with a pillow. I crawl behind a couch to catch my breath.**

** Without warning, I'm suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. **

** "You don't like pillow fights?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Well, not exactly. They're not my favorite thing in the world," I throw the pillow back at him.**

** He throws it back at me and laughs.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Hey, Midori!" I hear a boy say from across the room, "Have a carrot!"**

** The boy flings a carrot at me, and it hits me in the back of the head.**

** They throw some broccoli at me, and I stare straight ahead.**

** Then a girl comes over and says, "Hey, Ugly Betty? I think they're trying to say something to you." **

** "And what would that be?" I ask.**

** "That you need to start loosing some weight," she snickers.**

** When I don't answer, she whacks me on the head, "Hey, Water Buffalo? Answer me!"**

** I look away, and she slaps me across the face. **

** "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growls.**

** "Leave her alone, Mary-Anne," Kyoya's voice says from behind.**

** "What is she to you, Sweetie?" Mary-Anne asks.**

** "Everything. And when you hurt her, I wanna hurt you," he says.**

** The bullies quickly leave the room.**

** Kyoya comes over to me and hugs me, making me feel safe again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Hey, watch this," says Kaoru as he brings a pillow down hard on Kyoya's head. Kyoya stays asleep.**

** I leave the room, having nothing to do.**

** "Hey, Sakura," someone says from behind.**

** I turn around and see Cho. I say, "`Sup?" **

** She walks beside me and shrugs.**

** All of the sudden, I get a bad feeling. "Hide," I say as I drag Cho behind a trash can.**

** Just in time, too. Because the moment we're hidden, Mary-Anne and her 'friends' come storming down the hall.**

** "Where is he?!" Mary-Anne yells.**

** "What are we gonna do once we find him?" asks Jessie.**

** "We're gonna teach hm a lesson for loving that WITCH more than me!" she replies.**

** Once they leave, I grab Cho by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction of Mary-Anne.**

** I run through the doors to Tamaki's house, and shout, "Mary-Anne is on her way! She's gonna hurt one of you! Not sure which... dizzy from... running."**

** But my warning comes to late, because Mary-Anne is already walking through the doors.**

** "Where are they?! I heard voices here!" she shouts. **

** What does she mean she can't see us? I glance at Cho, and she looks as surprised as I am.**

** "They might be on the roof. Blake told me people go up there a lot," Jessie says.**

** "Well then what are we waiting for?!" Mary-Anne shrieks as she storms out of the room.**

** Once they're gone, Hunny says, "She was after you, Kyo-chan."**

** "She couldn't see us..." Cho mutters.**

** "Kyo-chan did that," Hunny tells us.**

** "We knew he had ability," Hikaru says.**

** "But we didn't know he had that much," Kaoru says.**

** Everyone starts talking to each other again, and I go off and sit and a corner. Being a loner is one of the only times I'm able to think. **

** "You're thinking too hard about something again, Sakura," says Kyoya. **

** "Oh, hey boss?" Kaoru says, "Did you know that Kyoya and Sakura are an item?"**

** I freeze, and Kyoya stops writing in his book.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, I've had enough of your juvenile pranks," is all that Tamaki says.**

** "But, boss!" Kaoru complains.**

** "We have proof," Hikaru says.**

** Me and Kyoya look at each other. He slowly walks over to me and grabs hold of my arm and waits. At least, I think he's waiting. Then I realize we're actually invisible, because I hear Hunny's voice in my head say, "Run while you have the chance."**

** I look up at Kyoya, and he pulls me toward the door. Once we're in the hallway, he says, "You run that way, and I'll go the opposite."**

** "What? Why?" I ask clueless.**

** "Because this could be interesting. It always is," he replies. And he takes off down the hall.**

** I turn and run in the opposite direction. The minute I turn into a new and empty hallway, I feel a presence nearby. I start walking, occasionally glancing behind me.**

** All of the sudden, I feel a foot under me, and I trip and fall to the ground.**

** "Going somewhere, Sakura?" I hear a voice ask.**

** I look up and see Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me.**

** They both grab one of my arms and stand me up. The second they let go, I turn and run. But they both grab me by my arms and pull me back.**

** I slowly back up against a wall, "Okay, guys. You got me. Now what's this about?"**

** "You know exactly what this is about, Sakura," Hikaru says.**

** "You and Kyoya-senpai both know," says Kaoru.**

** "Just admit you two are an item and we'll let you go," they both say.**

** "And if I don't?" I challenge.**

** They smile and each put an arm up against the wall behind me. **

** "That all depends on how long-" says Hikaru.**

** "It takes for you to give in," says Kaoru.**

** I keep my head up but my eyes on the ground. Then, with my shortness making me feel vulnerable, I lower my head to the ground.**

** But Hikaru puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He asks, "Well?"**

** I pull away, and Kaoru grabs my arm to make sure I stay put. I keep looking at the ground, unable to even tell them no.**

** We stay like this for about thirty more seconds, and then I break free from Kaoru and duck under Hikaru's arm.**

** I make it probably three feet before Hikaru is standing in front of me and Kaoru has me by my collar. **

** Kaoru kicks the back of my legs, and I slump to the ground on my knees.**

** Hikaru crouches in front of me with an 'I-win-you-loose-just-give-up' look on his face.**

** I don't answer, but I don't run either. I'm still looking down when Hikaru starts stroking my hair. I swat his hand aside, and in a millisecond, find myself pinned against the wall by them. I shrink down to the floor in defeat. **

** They smirk down at me. If this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crack, and they know it. And they're going to use that to their advantage.**

** "Surrender?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Never," I reply hastily.**

** They both look at each other and nod. My eyes widen, and I get up to run away, but they grab my arms again and pull me in the opposite direction.**

** Hikaru puts his hand lightly around my neck. Not trying to choke me, but assuring that I won't escape.**

** "Where are we going?" I ask nervously.**

** "A walk," says Hikaru.**

** I stop walking. The twins stop walking as well, and I lean up against a wall. The twins lean over me.**

** "Surrender now?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Alright. Fine. I am," I say.**

** "You are what?" Hikaru asks.**

** "I'm... dating... Kyoya-senpai," I say.**

** And the twins skip off down the hall, leaving me alone.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

** "So... Sakura? You ARE dating Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asks.**

** I blush and look down, "How did YOU find out?"**

** "Hikaru and Kaoru told me," he replies.**

** Right on cue, the twins come up behind me, and each lean on one of my shoulders.**

** "So, are you gonna try to deny it now that everyone knows, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.**

** I keep my eyes on the ground, and stay silent.**

** Hikaru lifts my chin up. "Oh, so you're gonna try and deny it, huh?" he smiles down at me.**

** Tamaki comes over and slaps them away and shouts, "You two perverts better stop sexually harassing my little girl!"**

** "Geez, boss," says Hikaru, "What's got you so angry?"**

** "Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," says Kaoru.**

** "Oh, whatever," says Kyoya as he walks in. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"**

** Tamaki grabs Kyoya and pulls him out of the room.**

** Hikaru and Kaoru come over to me again. **

** "So you ARE gonna deny it," Hikaru states.**

** I stand up to leave, only to find Hikaru has me by my collar.**

** Kaoru takes my arm and pulls me back down.**

** "What's this about?" I ask nervously.**

** "We want to see where you live," says Hikaru.**

** "Ugh! I already told you guys no!" I say in disgust.**

** "No matter what we try to do to you?" they both ask.**

** I pull free and ask, "Don't you have anything better to do?"**

** "Nope," says Hikaru.**

** "Saku-chan! Is it true? Are you really dating Kyo-chan?" Hunny runs in.**

** I look to Hikaru and Kaoru, and they grin at me.**

** Before I get the chance to answer, Kyoya walks in with Tamaki sadly trailing behind him. **

** "For the last time, the moon is not made out of cheese!" Kyoya shouts.**

** I turn to leave so I won't have to answer Hunny's question, but Hikaru must have expected this, because the next thing I know, he has me around my waist.**

** "There's no way you're getting out of this, Sakura," Hikaru grins at me.**

** "So Saku-chan, is it true?" Hunny asks.**

** When I don't answer, Kaoru speaks up and says, ""Yes. It's true. Sakura even admitted it herself. There's no denying it."**

** I feel Hikaru's hand on my neck gain and I swat it away. "Stop it. Your hands are freezing," I lie.**

** "Are you sure that's the reason?" he asks.**

** "What?" I ask nervously. **

** "Hey, everyone! Come check out this new video game!" Tamaki yells from the other room.**

** Everyone but the twins leave. When I back up, I bump in to Kaoru, who catches me by the arm.**

** Hikaru runs his hand under my chin to lift my head. "You are, aren't you?" He seems to be searching my eyes for something. Then he laughs and says, "Pathetic."**

** I yank away, and Kaoru lets go of my arm. Hikaru whispers something in his ear. I try to break free from Hikaru, but his grip on my collar is too tight. **

** In the split second I decide to just rip my shirt, Hikaru's grip goes from my shirt to my hair, and I freeze. **

** Hikaru sits me down on the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on either side of me. I stand up, but they both grab my arms and pull me back down.**

** "Do you have _goosebumps_?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.**

** I finally give. "Fine! You can see where I live!"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

** And then I wake up from my dream. "What happened?!" I shout.**

** "You said we could see where you live, and then Cho came through, and you tripped and hit your head," Kaoru says.**

** I look around the room. The rest are nowhere in sight.**

** "Where are the others?" I ask.**

** "Probably sleeping," Hikaru says. "Are you feeling okay?"**

** I stand up. "Sort of."**

** "Hikaru, can you excuse us for a moment?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure?" says Hikaru quizzically. **

** After he leaves, me and Kaoru sit in silence for a moment. Then he says, "So... how're you doing with swimming?"**

** "I've been skipping. Just like I've been skipping everything else. I know it's odd, but I'm just more lazy than usual," I say.**

** "You're lazy a lot, then?" Kaoru asks.**

** "Yeah. I guess you could say that."**

** "Can you answer something for me?" asks Kaoru.**

** "Sure. Anything," I reply.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

** I gape at him for a moment, then say, "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I... love... Kyoya-senpai."**

** "Just one little date?" Kaoru asks hopefully.**

** Just because I love Kyoya, doesn't mean that he'll agree to date me. So I guess one little ate couldn't hurt me.**

** I sigh and say, "Fine."**

** "You're dating?" a voice says from behind.**

** I whirl around and see Kyoya standing behind us with a hurt look on his face.**

** "Senpai, the only reason I said yes is because, well... I wasn't sure if you would say yes to me or not," I explain, embarrassed.**

** "You... you love me?" Kyoya asks.**

** I blush majorly and look down. **

** He says, "I thought all of that was a joke. I thought that we were just trying to get on everybody's nerves. I didn't know you actually loved me."**

** Kyoya walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.**

** "Senpai?" I ask. "You're... you're not mad?"**

** "Why would I be mad that the perfect girl in the world loves me?" he asks through a smile.**

** I grin and kiss him.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

** "You kissed Kyoya-senpai?!" Cho asks loudly.**

** Everybody in Kyoya's classroom looks our way. They all stare at me, then I realize Kyoya is looking directly at me with a small smile on his face. I'm the first to break eye-contact.**

** "Sorry," Cho whisper-yells.**

** "Yes. I guess I did," I whisper back.**


End file.
